Bella's Inner Feline
by VRBG
Summary: Bella is 17-year-old teen and a shapeshifter, who got sent to dreary old Forks by her mother. When she decides to explore the woods behing her house she's surprised by all the scents permeating and surrounding her new territory and gets curious.
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

**Edited on 22nd of November**

 **Author note: Ok, so I've been an avid fanfiction reader for 6/7 years and I've pretty much devoured all kinds of femmeslash fanfics from every fandom there is, both here and ao3, so I've decided to take a crack at writing some. I've never been much of a writer, but I've read some pretty bad, as well as amazing fanfics, so I figured 'Can't do much worse' and if not, then at least I'll get some practice in (which I honestly desperately need). That said, please be constructive critics because I don't have a lot of confidence in this world yet, but if you can't be nice tell me something anyway and I'll deal.**

 **All of my fics will be femmeslash so if that's not you're thing, you know, don't read, also if I continue writing fanfics some of them might be rated Mature but since I'm only 'dipping my toes' here for now I'm going to stick with K** **/T.**

 **So, you know the drill, "No copyright infringement intended" (bla bla bla). Have fun and hope you like it ;)**

 **'** **Spirit animal'**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

'Speak'

* * *

Bella loved to explore her surroundings, taking walks through the neighborhood or trying to figure out how things worked (even outlets weren't safe from her). As a young girl whose mom was absent most of the time, be it working or just mentally absent, she did a lot of these things by herself, which people usually found strange, particularly when a child is seen walking down a street by herself. She can't really blame them either, considering this penchant of hers almost got her in trouble more than one however, because of it she also discovered quite early in life that she was special.

On a particular day, when her mother was out gallivanting, having forgotten she even had a 10-year-old daughter, young Bella decided she would take a walk to the park near her house. It was so close by, and her mother never had time to take her, so she decided to go alone, it's not like anything bad had ever happened in her neighborhood anyway.

However, without her knowing it, there was a predator nearby and he had been watching, biding his time. But the moment he made his move, just as he had reached out, the chloroform cloth in hand, something peculiar happened in Bella's mind, a previously mute voice suddenly awoke and spoke to her, just one word **'RUN!'**.

At that, the young girl started running home and never looked back. She didn't know why she had listened to the voice nor what would have happened if she hadn't, but she had a feeling she didn't want to find out either. When she got home it took her a minute to get her bearings together, so she didn't immediately notice, but, when she took stock of herself, young Bella realized she was standing on four legs instead of two _'What the hell?'_

She made her way through the doggy door into her house to stand in front of her mirror, the same chocolate eyes and button nose as every other day of her young life looked back at her, but in a feline body. She was small, no bigger than a kit, with short mahogany brown spots and light brown fur covering her whole, apart from her paws and underbelly which we're white. It was a shocking sight but strangely it felt almost natural to her, almost as if this form is no more than an extension of herself.

With this new gift wandering through town, at night obviously (her mom didn't notice anyway) became, not only an escape from her daily adult responsibilities, unjustly placed on her, but also an excuse to turn furry, as she took to calling it.

As such, there was no surprise to find that, once she got to the rainy old town of Forks, after her mother practically threw her 17-year-old self out, wandering is exactly what she found herself doing. But, she quickly discovered, it's much easier to get lost in forests, especially in this towns'.

As she left Charlies' house for the edge of the woods, she smelled a sweet alluring scent in the air, which only got stronger when she turned.

After her first change, she went searching everywhere for information on what manner of creature she could be, but sadly found nothing but myths and legends. She could deduce from these that she was probably a type of shapeshifter which took the form of an Iberian lynx.

Considering this was to be her new territory, she needed to explore it and, also, see if she could find the origin of that sweet scent which seemed to be everywhere.

She was so excited that she took off running, bypassing trees, jumping over logs, messing with the deer (one even kicked her when she jumped on it ' _Probably deserved it too_ '). She was all over the place, as such it was no surprise that, when she finally stopped, she found herself in a clearing with no idea how she got there. A closer examination of her surroundings led her to a river, where she decided to drink from.

When she went to take a drink however, there was an almost repulsive smell coming from the other side of the river _'Huh, what is that? First a sweet smell and now this? This just gets curiouser and curiouser!'_.

She decided to ignore it for now and keep exploring her side today ' _Need to leave some surprises for another day!_ ' she giggled at her thoughts. As she made to go back into her woods though, she found herself faced with a short statuesque form watching her from the edge of the woods. As she took in this beautiful pixie like woman, with all her senses, she found her to emanate that same sweet scent which permeates her new territory.

* * *

 **P.S.:**

 **This story isn't finished, is subject to change based on the reviews you give (if you think I should write something in a different way, misspelling, whatever comes to mind), and is supposed to be a small story as a test/train for my writing skill, as such I don't expect to have a lot to explore here (unless I decide otherwise in the future).**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Connection

**Author note:**

 **'** **Spirit animal'**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

'Speak'

* * *

'Who is this beautiful creature? And what is she doing in the middle of a forest?' Bella was astonished, never before had she been so out of sorts by a person's mere presence.

'Except it's not just her presence, is it?' She took note, not only of her appealing curves, pixie like hair 'That you just want to run your hands through', her caramel eyes and red lips, her thought process stopped as she heard a whine fill the air, only to realize it came from her own lips.

She realized her body was moving on its own towards this enchanting creature, for the first time in her life her inner spirit took over. There's something important about her, Bella can tell that much, because something deep inside her seems to be going to extreme measures to tell her something.

The woman remains still as a statue as the feline draws nearer, the animal extends to her collarbone while standing. As she doesn't react, the animal sits on its haunches and prepares to lay down and show its underbelly, to prove it's not a threat, but before there is a chance to do so a hand appears on its head.

'It's so strange for a wild animal to not run from us, much less actually approach us. But then again, most animals aren't this big, are they?'. The woman thought the feline such an odd yet enchanting creature. 'Well, you're a brave little fellow.'

Bella felt her fur rise and took a step back in insult despite the compliment inherent in the statement and her fascination with the woman's bell like voice. She growled lowly and circled the woman, feeling oddly disappointed, before she could get too worked up though the pixie amended.

'Oh! I'm sorry, you're a lady, that was rude of me.' She was amused by the feline, even though it was growling, it seemed like it was sulking. 'I'm sorry! You're a brave little lady, even though there's nothing little about you.' And it seemed like the animal forgave her, it returned to her side and nudged her hand.

They stayed like that for a moment, the woman petting the lynx. They both felt an unconscious connection to the other, and so they found comfort in each other's presence. Their moment inevitably had to come to an end, a cell phone ring in this instance was the reason. The woman startled and took a step back, a vampire getting scared because of a phone 'Damn, Emmett would have never let me live it down. Good thing they'll never know.' she laughed at her thoughts.

'Hello?'

'Alice, where are you? You said you were going on a hunt, and to wait for you to go shopping, it's been 5 hours…'

'… I still haven't hunted…' she suddenly realized what had brought her to this place 'I'm clearly going insane, what vampire forgets to hunt? And did I really spend 5 hours petting a lynx without realizing it?'

'What? Alice are you okay? What's going on?' Rosalie had a clearly concerned tone to her voice.

'Yes, yes, I'm fine. Don't worry, I just encountered an… interesting creature and got curious, I guess'

'You guess? And what creature? Please tell me you're not hanging out with our prey, or worse with those shifters… Ugh Alice if you come home smelling like one of those creatures I will burn your clothes and make you stay outside for a week. There's no way I'm enduring that scent in our house.'

Alice's mind suddenly started racing, she completely ignored Rosalie's rant as she looked at the lynx in front of her and started putting facts together 'Unusually big animal, with clear higher than average intelligence, and its first instinct wasn't to run from a vampire… Then again it also didn't attack so if it is a shifter it's not an average one either… Hmmm how very curious indeed.'

Meanwhile, Bella, who heard the whole conversation, found a key information very strange 'Just what is a small teen-like woman doing hunting in a forest alone? And without weapons? Ok… maybe I'm going insane, but I'm going on a limb here and saying if what I heard is correct, she's probably not human… I mean if shifters are real… That reminds me, the other woman also mentioned that, those shifters I wonder what she meant with that?'

As both of their minds raced to a conclusion, Bella made a decision. As Bella thought 'There's no way I'm leaving this clearing until I understand just what is going on in this town, who knows when I'll have a better chance at getting my questions answered, at least without being at a disadvantage.' Alice got a vision.

* * *

 **P.S.:**

 **I'm sorry this is such a slow and short chapter, but I'm currently doing my exams for my master course, also don't be surprised if it takes me a while to update. Besides this is also my first time writing a story, so it makes it difficult to decide in which direction I want to take this. My first instinct was to write a short story/one shot as I'm new, but as I write I realize I'm not really cut out for that because I feel like expanding on the thoughts and feelings of the characters as well as the how's and why's of everything… Sigh, oh well if you guys like it I must be doing something right. On that note, thank you so much for your likes and reviews, it really made my day to get so many after only a couple of hours of posting (I thought this fanbase was pretty much done for, considering how slow it's been lately) :)**


End file.
